


My brother twin

by Blackrosebvb81



Category: Black Veil Brides, DIAURA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrosebvb81/pseuds/Blackrosebvb81
Summary: In this story, two twin brothers born in Fukushima prefecture are separated at birth, a foreign couple adopts one of the twins and they raise it as if it were their biological child, they take the little one to Cincinnati, Ohio, United States. Where he grows up, he lives with his parents and his older brother.One day the most recognized band in the US will do a concert in a foreign country, by Japanese women who want to see Black Veil Brides live. Coincidentally, the singer of the American band finds it strange to see a boy identical to his beloved little younger brother.This is the English version, the original is in Spanish.Creation date: 30/July/2019End date:





	1. 01

On October 31, two twins were born in Fukushima prefecture in a hospital room a mother and a father saw the birth of their two precious children, the doctor gave them the good news about their twins who had been born healthy and strong during the childbirth, however a foreign couple was in the same room admiring the beautiful newborn twins. The parents of the twins could not care for two of their children and the only way they could was to adopt one of the twins.

Luckily there was an American couple who wanted to adopt their son since the woman named Amy could not give birth again due to an accident she had, hoping to give her eldest son a baby brother through adoption, so her husband She and Chris traveled to Japan where a Japanese family could not care for one of their twins, they contacted the biological parents to reach an agreement.

Happy to have their newborn son signed some documents to register the adoption and take their new son home, his new parents, proud of having him in their arms, would make their eldest son happy who would finally have a little brother to play with and protect in his life. This little boy would be called Zack Biersack, a new member of the Biersack family loved by his parents and his older brother.

~25 years later.~

In these 25 busy years since they adopted Zack, everything was going great in his new home, Zack likes his life in Cincinnati since he has a community that experiences rapid demographic and economic growth. That city has a little history of how Cincinnati was founded from the past, the places of the city are entertaining, during the summers in Cincinnati they are generally hot and humid with cool afternoons. The rainiest seasons are spring and summer, although precipitation is fairly constant throughout the year. During winter, particularly in January and February, you can expect several days of snow, allowing for winter sports, although snowfall is lighter than in most of Ohio.

~Pov. Zack.~

I came home as usual while my father finished working on what he was doing, my mother prepared the food. Sometimes I miss my older brother a lot in case they knew he is the founder of the band Black Veil Brides, a magnificent band, I admire his work a lot he is an excellent singer sometimes I have appeared in his videos sometimes although it is not my thing. I study university, some of the careers are great but the only one that catches my attention is music, my parents say that it is an excellent career for my future, since I was little I wanted to be a singer like my older brother, I was inspired by singing and playing The guitar since I can remember he taught me to play the guitar when I was 14 I will never forget that day, my friend Grecia studies the same. Zack entered his room to rest for a while, the exam was very heavy in a single day, so he turned on the laptop and began to check his social networks until his friend, Grecia, sent him a message via inbox.

Grecia: ¡¡Zack!! –Smile surprised.-

Zack: ¿What's up? Why so amazed?

Grecia: ¿It's true, your brother is going to Japan?

Zack: Yes. -He answered- Yesterday he told my father that he would go there.

Grecia: How exciting, your brother is lucky to go there. –With several happy emoticons.- he is lucky to go and one that is poor.

Zack: Don't overdo it, Grecia. -He wrote-Someday you will have the opportunity to go.

Grecia:¿When we finish our last year of university we will go on vacation, what do you think?

Zack: Grecia, it's an excellent idea and we are almost graduating with only three weeks to go.

Grecia: I am excited to graduate and finally finish my goal. –She said happily.-

Zack: Our goal will soon be fulfilled, you'll see.

Grecia:¡Hey, Zack! ¿When we graduate, what will you do now?

Zack: The truth, I have not thought well. -She wrote discouraged- maybe, do a music school.

Grecia: And, if you create your own band.

Zack: ¿Eh…? ¿Me? ¿Create a band? You're kidding, right.

Grecia: No, I'm kidding, I'm telling the absolute truth.

Zack: It is something difficult, you don't think. –Doubtful.- you know… create songs, rhythm and create videos.

Grecia: And… that's right, the lives of artists. Or, you thought it would be easy to be a singer.

Zack: I'd better find a band where they request a singer or a guitarist.

Grecia: Excellent idea, Zack.

Zack: I will ask my brother, if they know anyone who asks for members.

Grecia: Good luck in your search, Zack. –He told her-

Zack and Grecia were talking all afternoon about trivial things among other things, Zack remembers that he has things to do so he says goodbye to his best friend Grecia. He disconnects to look at his social networks when he sees that he does not have anything interesting he decides to go out to turn off his laptop and go down to the kitchen where his mother was making food, his father watched television in the living room. When Amy was arranging the dishes on the table, Zack helped his mother to put the pans of food on the table like a good son, when he finished doing it, he called his father to come eat. Once they all started eating together even though there was one person missing and that person was Andy. Unfortunately he was in Los Angeles giving a concert in the famous city where anyone wants to go.

Zack had an existential doubt in his life about who his biological parents were since he does not look like his adoptive parents that had been confusing him since that day when his parents told him the truth that he is adopted, it always came to his mind to know them e ask him why he was adopted or why he was a mistake. For a few days they felt depressed about this matter the only people who understand him are his older brother and his best friend. Whenever Zack is sad, Greece comforts him when Andy is not at home or vice versa so he wants his life to move forward in everything he has in front of him.

At the end of dinner he went to shower to sleep fresh during the night he lay down on his bed and fell asleep. Although every year he dreams of a person identical to him, who always smiles at him and talks to him even though Zack cannot hear what that person says. The other time he had that same dream he tried to follow that stranger to a place he did not recognize. He always dreamed of the same thing until he thought he had a problem in his head so he ignored the dream.

It was daytime. Zack got up early as he always does. He showers, dresses, combs his hair and goes down for breakfast, meeting his mother who prepared waffles, the smell was exquisite. He soon sat down to eat the delicious delicacy that his mother prepared accompanied by orange juice.

Amy: Zack you're not going to your brother's concert this afternoon. -She said smiling-

Zack: It's today. –He said confused to see his mother nodded- Oh, I forgot it completely.

Amy: How can you forget an important day like this. -He poured himself a glass of juice-

Zack: Sorry, mom. -Excuse me- surely they will also go, no.

Amy: Sure your father and I are going to your brother's concert. –He said happily- also… your brother has a surprise for you.

Zack: A surprise for me. Why? -Ask with doubt-

Amy: You'll see soon, Zack.


	2. 02

Zack was confused by the surprise that his older brother would give him this afternoon during the concert although he was very hesitant to go, it is his 26th birthday yet he felt very empty as if something was missing from the inside, without further finishing eating The breakfast that his dear mother prepared so much affection for him, he stayed watching television for a while, however he could not go out for a walk due to the fearsome rain that was present at this time. He was so bored watching TV shows there was nothing interesting until he decided to switch to a music program where the first part of the Legion of the Black movie about the song titled "Wretched and Divine" happened to be released. Zack undoubtedly likes that song so planned that his older brother made when creating it along with the others belonging to the album ¨Wretched and Divine: The story of the wild ones¨. When that movie was made, he was there as an extra along with the captives that FEAR kept in some cells at the beginning of the song ¨Shadow Die¨ where they are rescued by: The Prophet (Andy Biersack), The Deviant (Ashley Purdy), The Destroyer (Christian Coma), The Mourner (Jake Pitts) and finally The Mystic (Jinxx).

What fascinated Zack the most is to appear in a movie created by the band for him is a dream come true. It was there that he began to study music and follow in his brother's footsteps. To the point of being a great vocalist or guitarist in some band that needs musicians, he at least would hope that his graduation would come and fulfill his dream. When he was watching MTV Rocks he continued to see other interesting bands all over the world Arch Enemy had come out with the song The Eagles Flies Alone, without a doubt he admired the girl for the incredible Hardcore of her when it came to singing.

He continued to watch television, even though it was early for him, the concert would start until 10:30 p.m. and it was still 11:00 a.m., he had enough time even without further ado, he went to his social networks to see what was good, whenever he saw something well he kept it glued to his cell phone screen as he always does. Until he heard the front door, you opened it, seeing that his father had come home to be received by his mother.

Amy and Chris started talking and then told Zack to get ready for his surprise party that in a few hours Andy would come home to eat something and rest for a while from his trip.

Zack: Everything is ready, mother.

Amy: It's good that you help your brother organize his song list for his tour. "He said when he saw his son." He remembers that he must take a tour of Asia and then he will return to the United States.

Zack: I know, I just want to have everything ready when he arrives.

Amy: You are a good brother to Andy, so on your birthday I let you sing a song that you will like all the public who attended to give you a beautiful surprise to see you sing. -She said very proud-

Zack: Yes, I still don't know what song to sing.

Chris: Come on son, you must show the world your great talent in the concert, maybe a representative is there listening to you sing and can hire you. He took her by the shoulders while Amy smiled kindly-

Zack: Okay dad, I'll see what song to sing.

Chris: Way to go, Zack. -He said with joy-

Amy how a proud mother went to make some sandwiches knowing that Andy will come home hungry before leaving with the others.

Zack: Well, I'll go to my room and find a song to sing.

Chris nodded, letting his youngest son come to his room to think. Andy had arrived from the airport with the other boys they went to his house, Andy went straight to the house of his parents and brother because of the long trip they had in Latin America.

Andy: –Open the door and his mother comes out running to hug him- mom, I'm also excited to see you.

Amy: Andy, it's good that you've returned home. She - stops hugging him - prepares food and some sandwiches for you to eat.

Andy: Good because I'm very hungry.

Amy: Let's go feed you for sure you must be tired from the trip.

Andy: Wow, what about my brother?

Zack: Here I am. -Go in and hug him-

Andy: Hey Zack, ready for the night of your life. -Stop hugging him-

Zack: –Looks at it- not ready, rather prepared because I was never ready. -He joked-

Andy: That is the humor brother, everything will be perfect do not worry the boys and I will give you encouragement.

Zack: Thanks, bro.

Amy: See Zack, Andy will cheer you up just like us.

Zack: I mean, I'm really a little nervous.

Andy: Nothing will happen, only half a million people will attend and broadcast it on television. -He said joking-

Zack: Are you serious? -He said something scared-

Andy: I was just kidding, Zack. -He said letting out a laugh- you must have seen your face.

Zack: That wasn't funny. -He gives him a little nudge-

Andy: Well, you're scared to see hundreds of people watching you sing.

Zack: I still don't have the confidence that you have.

Amy: Well, children, go wash your hands so they can eat and then do that concert.

Andy: Yes, mother, let's go. –He said and looks at it- Zack everything will be fine, I promise you.

Zack: You better. –He said sighing and then wash his hands as his mother said and thus have dinner- What did you do for dinner, mom?

Amy: Her favorite dish is spaghetti. –She serves the dishes to both- Andy, when are you going to Asia? -Finishing serving the glasses of lemonade-

Andy: in two days. Because in fifteen days I will go directly to Japan.

Zack: Seriously, you're going to Japan. -He said amazed-

Andy: Sure, if you want you can come with me.

Zack: You don't mind me going with you. -He said doubtfully-

Andy: Well ... -Think a bit- I don't mind but I should ask permission. -Remember something- Oh, but when I come back from Japan I will have two more concerts and then I will return to Japan again to have a little vacation.

Zack: You're going to take a vacation to go there again. –He said astonished- the boys will also go or just you.

Andy: They will also go. -Start eating-

When they both began to eat dinner since it was only a few hours before the show began.

Andy: You know ... what song will you sing? -Taking a sip of lemonade-

Zack: Well, there is a song that I like and it is called Byuousoku Ai and before you say it yes. It is a song in Japanese.

Andy: With a Japanese song you are going to sing, you are sure to do it, I say since you will be on stage.

Zack: Don't worry. Luckily I speak Japanese apart from Spanish. –Laugh.- It is also a song that I have known for a long time.

Andy: Sure, no problem, I just wish you luck on stage.

Zack: Thanks, bro.

Andy watched a Batman movie while it was time to go to the concert venue which incidentally let his brother keep quiet after scaring him with the people who attended. Zack was looking at the song for a while to start practicing it as much as possible for when the time comes, I see that his favorite band had updated his status.

Amy: Son, it's about time and you haven't dressed yet.

Zack: The time came so fast. -It took off from the screen-

Andy: Hey Zack, we have to go now.

Zack: Give me five minutes to change.

Andy: I'll be waiting for you in the car, Zack. -Take the car keys and wait for him-

Zack: –He goes to the closet, takes the clothes that he will wear, puts them on and then goes out and gets into the car- I'm ready.

Andy inside the car listened to the song I was made for lovin'you by the Kiss when his brother got in the car to drive towards the concert venue while he was driving, he might notice Zack a little nervous about the song he would sing .

Andy: So that song is from your favorite band, right? -He tells her while he was driving-

Zack: Yes, it is a Japanese band. -I was nervous that he forgot some things-

Andy: Is something wrong? -The question-

Zack: No nothing, I just hope everything goes well.

Andy: You know you have me brother.

Zack: It's true.

Andy had arrived at the concert venue, he parked the car behind the building as there was a large crowd at the entrance ahead, they entered to meet the manager, the staff team and the boys.  
Andy: We have arrived, guys.

Manager: ¿Are you ready? Your brother will come out first and then you agree.

Jake: So Zack will be the first out.

Andy: Yes, so don't panic in the audience just go out, say the name of the song and sing. -He taps him on the shoulder-

Zack: –Very nervous- Okay. -He gives the name of the song to the people he goes on stage with the microphone in his hands.- W-good... evening... -There was a minute of silence but for him it was eternal-

People just looked curious at the boy who went on stage until there was a deathly silence that flooded the entire place, Zack felt nervous that he almost panicked and ran away from the place and it wasn't for Andy who appeared to tell the public something and they will start screaming with joy.

Andy: Excuse my little brother, this is the first time he goes on stage and he gets nervous. -He said to then give the signal to start-

After clarifying to the public that they are screaming with emotion, Zack begins to sing the song in Japanese, his voice is so wonderful that many fans were captivated by the talent of Andy's brother, although they did not understand the song much, they were so fascinated on the other hand in the dressing rooms the boys were surprised by Zack's singing, he really is very good and they decided to find him a band that needs a vocalist. Without a doubt the Biersack have real talent, Amy and Chirs excited to see their little boy sing that they liked not only they had Andy as a singer but also Zack had that phenomenal voice. When he finished singing he thanked the others for allowing him this opportunity and more for giving him this amazing 26th birthday present, since Halloween where many children, adolescents and adults are dressed up as any movie character, etc. It had been about two months since it was the 26th birthday of his beloved younger brother and his graduation at the end of his successful career everything was going wonderfully in November it was the Day of the Dead where they visited Andy and Zack's grandfather who miss him so much .


	3. 03

Then came Christmas and Andy's long-awaited birthday with his family. At the end of these last two months the Black Veil Brides band must do a tour in Asia specifically in Japan where many Japanese wanted them to come and perform with their single album Wretched and Divine: The story of the wild ones. It was the month of January to be exact on the 17th on that same day they would leave for Asia to give the most anticipated event of all they would go to Japan as they had scheduled when they arrived in the Asian country they went for their suitcases and went to the hotel where they had reserved the rooms days before leaving the country to just get to rest for a while and go to prepare the expected concert only that the BVB boys went to walk around the city.

Andy and the others left the hotel to stroll through the streets for a while, many of their fans accumulated when they saw them pass by since a long time ago they had not come to Japan to give a concert until now although on the other hand there was a Japanese band called Diaura in a place where he would be talking about his album.

Shoya: –He was looking at his cell phone until he saw a boy singing one of Gotcharocka's songs at one of the Black Veil Brides concerts- Hey, you guys must see this.

Kei: What is it? Perhaps, you have been harassed by your social networks again. -He said approaching to see and watch the video carefully- Is it my idea or that boy is very similar to a certain person we know.

Tatsuya: Let me see. -Look at the video and they look at Yo-ka with curiosity- Wow, it looks like ... -I shut up and carefully visualize its resemblance- Em ... Yo-ka by chance you have a twin or is it pure consciousness that looks like you. -The three boys paid attention to the vocalist who was confused about the drummer's comment-

Yo-ka: As far as I know, it's just me and my older brother is everything, but as they say that we are seven equals spread across the world, I suppose it's natural. -He shrugs-

Shoya: But yes, it's the same.

Kei: Well, he looks like you, only this one is very nervous and shy with the public.

Tatsuya: Then, it must be your shy counterpart. –Watch the video- even he sings just like you.

Yo-ka: That's impossible for him to sing the same as me. -Looks carefully at the video and realizes in his voice similar to his-

Kei: Nothing is impossible, he actually sings the same as you, the same physique but his hair is brown and you have it dyed. –He said looking at the video- pale skin, dwarf like you.

Shoya: Look in the comments they are comparing you with him. -He began to read the comments of the video-

Yo-ka: That is ridiculous, there is no one equal to the Master, for sure he must be a fake who impersonates me, that simple. -He said something with annoyance-

Tatsuya: Admit it, it's just like you, even if you say no. -Comment- to begin with it makes you envious to see someone better than you.

Kei: I would be a good replacement for you, Yo-ka. -Joking-

Shoya: I hope he has a better mood than you. -Giving the reason to Kei and Tatsuya-

Yo-ka: Stop the nonsense that will never happen in a million years. -Moodily-

Kei: The simple fact is that you are envious, apparently I imagine what humor it would have since you are very impatient for everything and in a bad mood. –It crosses her arms- I just say what I think.

Tatsuya: The video has gone viral all over the world. -Seeing the million reproductions of that video-

Shoya: It's because of the BvB, but what does that mean? -Curious question-

Yo-ka: Why don't you ask them. –He said annoyed- they are in that fan ball. -He pointed to the boys-

They turn to see behind them at a distant distance and he was right Yo-ka were with a group of fans apparently giving autographs, taking photos with a few fans.

Shoya: ¿Are they? ¿The BvB?

Tatsuya: I think so.

Kei: I think it's them since that girl mentioned them. -Seeing a girl screaming the name of the band-

Andy smiles at the girls but notices Yo-ka who looks identical to his brother, Zack.

Andy: God I'm seeing a person identical to my little brother, Zack. - He told the boys that they look in the same direction as Andy-

Yo-ka looks at Andy and the two of them stared at each other, causing an uncomfortable tension between them.

CC: Not true. –He said when he saw it.- This is very rare.

Ashley: Must be a copycat. -He said-Besides, that guy is watching you a lot.

Jake: He will be a fan of your brother Andy, he remembers that he became popular with that video where he sang.

Andy: I doubt it. -He said thinking-

Jinxx: Remember your brother became famous.

Andy: He's a Biersack, my little brother, I'm very proud of him. –He said with nostalgia-

Jake: Okay, he is unique like the older brother. -He said smiling-

With the Diaura.

Yo-ka: This is uncomfortable but that black-haired man is looking at me strange. -Look away- It seems he saw me as a freak.

Shoya: Should we say hi? -I ask-

Yo-ka: Ay, you guys go, I'll go from here. -Sighs-

Tatsuya: –Light a cigarette- let's all go, right? After we finished talking about our album.

Yo-ka: Well, let's go. -He said yawning-

Christian observed that those boys were already leaving the premises, attracting the attention of his friends to look at them again.

CC: Hey, those guys are leaving.

Jake: They sure leave because Andy doesn't take his eyes off that boy.

Ashley: Hey Andy, why don't you ask him what he's really called, the truth is identical to Zack. -Now the bassist takes the floor-

Jinxx: We should question the boy or socialize with him purely by chance, don't you think? - Question something doubtful- Besides, we would know if, he is a fan of Zack.

CC: I support the idea of Jinxx.

Jake: We better leave it at that.

The five of them were walking talking about something else since it made them strange to find a person identical to Zack around here, although they think that it may be a fan by chance.

Andy: Remember we are here to make the fans have a great time.

Ashley: Then let's go with them to a bar.

Andy: Don't go to the extreme Ash. –He said while he looks for his pack of cigarettes and when he finds it he sees that they ran out- great I don't have cigarettes anymore.

CC: I don't have either. -Look somewhere to buy-

Ashley: Okay, we better go have fun in the stores with the fans, we also have time.

Jake: The girls will know where the cigarettes are for sure. -He says that a crowd of girls were with them-

CC: So, ¿what do we expect? Let's go.


End file.
